


Love on top

by whitts98



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Reader-Insert, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitts98/pseuds/whitts98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony catches the reader singing and dancing to Beyonce</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love on top

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, please leave me feedback :) I don't own the characters or the song

Love on top

“Baby it’s youuu” you sing as you twirl around the room, dancing to Beyonce.  
“You’re the one I love, you’re the one I neeed…”   
You have a beautiful voice but only sing when you are alone. You are quite a shy person and don’t like anyone knowing that you can sing really well, out of fear of embarrassment.  
At that moment you were in your room at the Avengers tower and were putting your clothes fresh from the laundry away in your room.   
You passed your wall of photos as you moved around the room, humming as you studied the faces of your friends and yourself on various trips and gatherings, You smiled as you studied your favourite photo of all. You and Tony sat next to each other on a park bench, both of you laughing at something one of you had said. Natasha had taken the photo and given it to you a couple of days after the bbq in the park, smiling when she simply said that she liked it when you both laughed. You remembered blushing furiously, praying that Natasha didn’t know about your crush on the genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist.   
You spun around twirling a long dress against you as you put it away, closing your eyes and swaying to the beat.   
You pretended you were dancing with a partner, and hummed as you moved around your room, unaware that your door was slightly open. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony yawned as he made his way from the lab up to the kitchen. It was late afternoon, but he hadn’t moved from the lab since the previous morning. He was tired, but determined to eat something first, feeling a hunger-induced headache coming on.   
As he walked along the corridor he could hear faint music playing.   
“Jarvis, turn the music off.” He sighed, rubbing his temples.  
“I’m afraid that I can’t sir. It appears that the music in question is coming from the mouth of Miss y/n.” The AI responded.  
Tony raised an eyebrow. He didn’t know that the h/c girl could sing. He walked along the floor a little longer until he reached y/n door. Peeking inside through the crack, he smiled when he saw you dancing. 

“Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)  
But I know (It's gonna take a little work)  
Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears.  
And finally you put me first.”

Tony was speechless as he heard you singing, all thoughts of sleep and hunger vanquished. He was mesmerized by the sound of your voice. He almost groaned, just another perfect thing about you that he had come to realise. Tony had been harbouring a crush on you ever since you had moved into the tower a few months back, but had given up on asking you out after you turned red every time he said something suggestive.   
So for the past months, he had become close friends with you and tried to keep his crushing to the minimum.   
But now, hearing you sing and seeing you dance happily, made him want to take you in his arms and never let you go.   
Without realising, he had leaned against the door and it now fell open with a squeak. You stopped mid sentence and stared at him in shock, frantically hoping he hadn’t heard you sing. 

“Erm…” Tony scratched the back of his neck and tried to come up with an excuse.   
“Sorry I didn't know anyone was here, I’m sorry…”you apologised, blushing furiously.  
“Don’t apologise,” Tony said, taking a step into your room. “You have a beautiful voice.”   
He smiled as you turned completely red. “You should sing for everyone sometime.”  
You made a face. “No thanks, I’m not really a sharey kind of person when it comes to that…”You stared at the ground, hoping it would swallow you up. You were so embarrassed, you couldn’t believe Tony had heard you! You had been so sure there was nobody else up on this floor.  
“What about a sharey person when it comes to me?” Tony said quickly, staring at the beautiful girl in front of him.   
You snapped your neck up quickly, “what?”  
Tony laughed nervously, “That is, would you like to go on a date with me sometime?”  
You stared at him, unsure if he were joking.Then realising the seriousness on his face, you smiled. “I would love to.”  
Tony grinned at you, “Great, shall we say 8 o'clock tonight?” All Traces of sleepiness gone at the prospect of his date with you.”  
“I can’t wait.” You said softly.  
“Great, well I'll Just...”   
You tried not to laugh as Tony backed into the door behind him, “I mean I’ll be going then”  
You grinned to yourself as you were left alone in your room again, or so you thought.   
Tony popped his head back through the open doorway, and sang in a high pitched voice, “You're the one I always call.  
When I need you everything stops.  
Finally you put my love on top”

You grinned, “Go! I’ll see you tonight.”   
Tony winked at you and disappeared, leaving you grinning happily at the thought of the night to come with the man you loved.


End file.
